Friendship Inside
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A fanfic on Flaca and Maritza's friendship


It was a normal day in Lichfield, everyone was doimg there jobs. Flaca and Maritza were doing the dishes and talking at the same time.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of the kitchen", Flaca asked.

"No, but I'd love to do the hair salon with Sophia", Maritza replied.

"That would be so cool", Flaca replied.

"Suppose I have a van and you do construction as well", Maritza replied.

"But Gloria still got us washing up", Flaca replied.

"We could ask Norma", Maritza said.

Flaca smiled and turned around where Norma was cleaning the surfaces with Gina. Flaca looked at Maritza who then walked over and approached Norma.

"Norma could you finish thewashing up and drying please, I have to go drive the van and Flaca has to go dig a hole in the garden", Maritza said.

Norma shugged but walked over and finished the washing up anyway. Maritza and Flaca went to there bunk and both sat in Maritza's bunk and looked at each other. Flaca had kept her sexuality a secret as she knew her family and possibly some of her friends would disown her but deep down she knew she was a lesbian. She looked at Marirza and every time she looked at her best friend she got the same feeling she always gets butterflies in her tummy and her heart beats faster. However she knew she'd never have a chance with Maritza because she is straight with a daughter.

"Does your daughter ever come and visit", Flaca asked.

"Juliana-Fernanda comes every three months and on mothers day", Maritza replied.

"I had twins when I was sixteen, I gave them to there dads mum too look after. He died in a car accident whem we were joy riding", Flaca said.

"Do you ever see them", Maritza asked.

"No. That same day he died I found out I was pregnant. It was horrible", Flaca replied.

Maritza hugged Flaca. Even though they'd been together pretty much there prison life Flaca had never mentioned her twins where as Maritza had mentioned her daughter loads of times. Maritza looked at her best friend.

"What are they called", Maritza asked.

"Diego, Roger and Lilliana", Flaca replied.

"Three children", Maritza asked.

"I had Diego aged thirteen. I thought I was all grown up now. I wasn't. Raising him was hard and then one night he wouldn't stop crying so I suffocated him. I never meant to kill my baby", Flaca said.

Flaca burst into tears and Maritza was shocked. She didn't know Flaca had murdered someone, especially at the age of thirteen. She turned to her friend.

"Where's his body", Maritza asked.

"In the cemetery. I told my mum I'd found him and he wasn't breathing, the paramedics confirmed him dead. I never meant to hurt my baby. It hurts knowing Roger and Lilliana will never meet there brother and Diego will never meet his younger brother and sister", Flaca said.

"Its ok", Maritza replied.

"How can you still like me after that", Flaca asked.

"Because friends forgive each othet and I know you never meant to hurt Diego you just wanted him to stop crying", Maritza replied.

"I sometimes wonder if Diego hadn't died and the twins were still with me if I'd be a different person as I'd have the kids to worry about", Flaca replied.

"I still got arrested even though I had Juliama-Fernanda, she was new born", Maritza replied.

Flaca and Maritza went and sat on the grass outside now the chores were over. They watched as Janae was running around and racing anyone who would race with her.

"She could of been a star athlete", Maritza said.

"The worlds fucked up", Flaca replied.

They saw Red and Frieda in the garden amd walked over to see what they were doing. They looked inside as Red looked up.

"How can I help you", Red asked.

"Do you need any help", Flaca asked.

"We can manage", Frieda said.

"Don't listen to her, we could do with an extra pair of hands", Red said.

Flaca and Maritza looked at each other and walked in, they helped move the plants around and watered the tomatoes and then the carrots. They also ensured the poisonous plant was way out of Frieda's reach as she'd been dying to make tea out of it.

"Thank you girls. I'll ensure you get a good dinner today", Red said.

Dinner soon came and Red had kept her promise, instead of having slop like everyone else the girls had the Jewish meal. They sat with the other Spanish girls and Blanca and Maria didn't look impressed.

"How come you don't have this shit", Maria asked.

"We helped Red out", Maritza replied.

Blanca looked at Maria, it wasn't fair as they always helped Red in the kitchen and still they had slop. Maritza and Flaca finished and went back to there bunks.

"Maria was so jealous of us", Flaca said.

"I know", Maritza replied.

They sat in there bunks and looked at each other. They knew nothing could ever break there friendship. Flaca leaned in for a kiss and to her suprise Maritza kissed her back.

"I love you Maritza", Flaca said.

"I love you too", Maritza replied.

Flaca had a warm feeling inside, she was possibly one more step closer to getting her dream girl, Maritza. She laid on her bed smiling as Marotza laid next to her as they fell asleep.


End file.
